The overall objective of this grant application is to provide partial financial support for the Scholars-in-Training (SITs) educational program in radiation sciences to be held in 2015 as an integral part of the annual meeting of the Radiation Research Society (RRS). The RRS has an historic commitment to the fostering and dissemination of knowledge in the radiation sciences that goes back to its founding in 1952 with many young investigators enjoying unique access to leaders in the field and developing their own collaborative networks from the contacts they made. In the last decade RRS has formalized its training objectives, initially by expanding the scientific presentations to include contributed poster sessions and by providing travel awards to a selected number of SITs. An SIT workshop is held annually (unopposed) prior to the first day of the annual meeting. The SIT Workshop is meant to bring new and new-to-the-field researchers in contact with established radiation researchers and to promote interest in radiation research. The SIT workshop will take place at the beginning of the 2015 Radiation Research Society Annual Meeting. The aims of this proposal are to fund travel grants for 20 SITs to attend the Workshop and the full RRS meeting. The SIT workshop will provide the awardees an opportunity to present and get feedback on their current research projects from their peers and senior faculty. Attendance at the RRS meeting will further promote their educational experience and provide a venue for them to meet with leading scientists in the field with whom they may work and associate in the future.